Redfern Diner
by Furtively Lethargic
Summary: Welcome to the Redfern Diner! A family diner that serves and encounters many different customers. Just a collection of one-shots.
1. of coffee cups and french toasts

**A/N:** This is all human. I think they're slightly out of character due to the weird setting. This is just a collection of one-shots I guess. Enjoy!

* * *

**Redfern Diner**

_of coffee cups and french toasts_

Thierry Descouedres brushed the blonde hair falling on his eyes with a silent sigh.

The Redfern Diner was owned by his father's good friend Hunter Redfern, who passed away just a few months ago, and was also a family diner. Now that Hunter had passed on, his daughters resigned from their jobs as waitresses and pursued their true dreams. They left the diner-business to Thierry's father (who left the business to Thierry because he was getting old) and the younger Redferns.

So now, this small classic diner was mostly under Thierry's care.

"Good morning, Thierry," yawned Jezebel Redfern, a beautiful girl with silvery blue eyes and red fiery hair. As usual, she wasn't wearing her uniform as she strode in the closed diner, but Thierry knew that she was going appear in her uniform later.

"How are you today, Jeze—Jez?" Thierry asked, straightening up from his slouched posture against the counter.

"Same old, same old," she replied while stretching her arms over her head. Her eyes swept around the tiny diner. "The guys aren't here yet, I see."

"They'll be here. Don't worry."

"Oh, I'm not worrying. Those brats are so—_ugh._" Jez placed her helmet on the counter along with her black duffel bag. "I'm glad the Redfern sisters are gone though. Lily's such a bitch."

Thierry only let out a sigh. He didn't want to comment.

"I know you don't like her."

He moved around the counter to grab the cloth and disinfectant sprayer.

"Come on, just say it once."

"I'm fine, thanks." Thierry heard a frustrated sigh followed by the slamming of doors. He sprayed some disinfectant sprayer on the counter and began wiping it clean. Where were the others? They needed to help clean the diner before the customers come strolling in.

The bell rang ten minutes later, and John Quinn, the adopted Redfern son with dark everything except for his skin, strolled in with a scowl on his face.

"Good morning, John."

"There's nothing good about mornings," he replied just as Ash Redfern, a frivolous blonde with fascinating eyes, pushed his way through the door.

"Move it, Quinn!"

"Don't be so loud, you idiot," Quinn said, pushing at his best friend. Ash merely shrugged and made his way to the back of the diner, accidentally walking in on his distant cousin changing.

"_Ash Redfern_!" Smack.

* * *

Five minutes before the diner officially opens, Thierry examined the clear windows, the shiny tiled floor, the arrangement of the chairs and tables, the tray full of spices—

"Quinn," Delos Redfern called with a teasing grin, "your beloved officer is here."

Quinn sent him a glare, but his gaze immediately slid to the window showing the diner's parking lot. And the police car was definitely parked outside. He made sure to look cool before the lady cop came in through the door.

"Why good morning beautiful," Ash greeted. The lady police pursed her lips in response, ignoring the blonde's futile flirt attacks.

"Please ignore his annoying presence," Blaise Harman stated while leaning her hip on the counter. She raised an elegant eyebrow, a pleasing smile on her face. "The usual?"

Rashel Jordan, local police of the area, smiled curtly. She moved onto her usual wooden stool. "Please."

Quinn was already halfway finished with making the officer's order. _Regular coffee and French toast_. He was just waiting for the French toast to be finished . . .

Seeing this, Blaise sat down beside the cop and leaned close. "See that guy over there in the kitchen making your order?"

Rashel let her eyes wander over to the guy . . . _John Quinn_. He was always serving her order that she saw his name tag so many times—enough to remember him (and of course, she was quite interested).

Blaise was smiling. "Yeah, he has a huge crush on you."

Quinn almost slammed the tray on Blaise's head when he caught onto what she said as he exited out of the kitchen. But, instead of strangling Blaise in front of the cop, he cleared his throat. "Is there anything else?"

"Uh, no, this is fine," Rashel fumbled with her words, "thanks."

In the kitchen, Delos was cheekily watching the cop and Quinn behind closed doors. It was then that one of his cousins, James Rasmussen, hit him on the back of his head with a tray.

"What are you doing?" James asked, gray eyes scolding.

"Nothing of your interest," he answered. Man, if only he had supernatural hearing. Like a vampire or something. James hit Delos on the head again.

"Get back to work."

"Okay, if she puts her knife on her right when she's finished eating her French toast, that means she's interested in you," Blaise told Quinn as he was mopping the already-shiny floor on the other end of the diner.

"Blaise, just stop."

"I'm trying to help."

"I don't need help."

"_Fine_," Blaise crossed her arms, "I guess I won't tell you what she asked about you."

Quinn stopped mopping and glanced over his shoulder. He was _so_ curious, but he didn't want to let go of his pride and ask Blaise. _Fucking man pride_.

"And I guess you don't want her number." Blaise smiled and pulled out the notepad from her back pocket. "Her _personal_ number."

"Why would she give you that?" Quinn asked. He was sure that the cop wouldn't give out her personal number to anyone. He was _certain_.

"Oh, you know." She shrugged and placed it back in her pocket.

"Why can't _you_ check if she places her knife on her right?" Quinn asked. He really did _not_ want to watch unashamedly where the cop places her knife.

"Because I'm not the one who's interested in her, idiot."

"_Fine_." Quinn handed the mop to Blaise.

"And what is this?"

"My payment," he replied. He could see the cop slyly looking around before placing her knife on the right. Quinn swallowed as the police officer slid out from the stool and headed over to Thierry to pay for her food. She caught Quinn's gaze and the corner of her lips lifted in a shy smirk. Quinn had smirked back just before she thanked Thierry and headed out of the diner.

As soon as she left, Quinn hurried to get her tray, making sure that the knife was on the right. Blaise gave him a thumbs up from the other end of the diner and nearly spilled the mopping water onto the floor.

His favorite customer was actually interested in him, huh? The thought itself made Quinn feel better for the rest of the day.


	2. hot choco and a rainy day

**Redfern Diner**

_hot choco and a rainy day_

"There's not much customers today," Thea Harman, blonde and brown-eyed, commentedas she wiped the table and collected her tip.

"Well, it _is_ raining," Blaise mused while mopping the floor. Lately, she had been in charge of mopping.

"Oh, the Super Bowl's tonight," Ash said from the stool by the counter. He nudged Thierry, who was sitting beside him, on the shoulder. They were watching the television positioned on the wall above the cash register, which mentioned the Super Bowl about . . . a hundred times. "We should get off early tonight."

"And have a party," Quinn added. He was quite happy that officer Rashel Jordan (_smile_) and him were getting closer. And by that, he meant texting throughout the day and chatting whenever she dropped by.

"Well, since there _are_ no customers . . ."

"What's the point of the Super Bowl anyway?" Delos exhaled from the inside of the kitchen. A clatter of pans was heard afterwards.

"Was it James who hit him, or Jezebel?" Ash wondered out loud; Blaise and Quinn snickered.

"Who do you want to win?" Ash asked Quinn.

"49ers."

"Go die. I thought we were both rooting for the same team!"

"Yeah, I changed my mind. You go for the Ravens?"

"What do you think? Joe Flacco's in there."

"Oh, he's hot," Blaise remarked while pushing the mop and the mop water to the side. "I like him."

Thierry resisted the urge to rub his forehead as the younger adults bickered about who was the best and blah, blah, blah. Since the weather was dreary, the thought of closing up early was still on his mind. He didn't really care about the Super Bowl, like Delos, but if their evening wasn't going to be filled with customers or earnings, then they might as well call it a day.

"Guys, let's close up early. I don't think we'll have any more customers this evening," Thierry announced, immediately halting the squabble.

Ash and Quinn cheered and quickly headed to the back of the kitchen. The girls finished up cleaning whatever needed to be cleaned and headed to the back as well. Thierry hadn't moved from his spot and resumed watching the television. He usually waits for the younger employees to go home before he does.

"So what's the plan?" Ash asked, pushing the kitchen doors open.

"Hang out at Quinn's place? Since he's always by himself now," James suggested. Quinn merely shrugged, and they all took that as an okay. Quinn didn't want to cook food for himself anyway. James could do it for all of them. Or they could just order pizza.

"I'm glad we all carpooled today," Ash sighed.

"We carpool almost everyday," Delos pointed out.

"I know, and I hate it. But I'm glad we did today," Ash said. He glanced at Thierry. "What about you? You want us to wait?"

"Nah, I'll just stop by later," Thierry replied, sliding off the stool. "You guys have fun. And if you all are going to drink some alcohol, don't overdo it. We still have work tomorrow."

"You worry too much," Quinn told him, but patted him on the shoulder.

"Yeah," Delos agreed, while following the others out of the diner. "If you worry too much, you'd be an old geezer."

"Whatever, Delos."

"See you later," James said before closing the door behind them. The rain was still heavy, and it looked really gloomy outside. Thierry just wanted to go home and cuddle in his comforter.

"We'll be going too," said Thea as she and Blaise exited the kitchen. They had their raincoats on, nearly matching. They reminded Thierry of fraternal twins at that moment, and he let the thought slide with a tiny smile.

"Be safe," he told them. "See you girls tomorrow."

"You too," Thea replied with a warm smile. "Don't stay here for too long."

"I won't." Then, they exited the diner.

The kitchen doors opened, and Jez slipped out with her black leather jacket and helmet on. Thierry chuckled to himself.

"Always the first one to get here, and always the last one to get out," Thierry said.

Jez sent him a half-smile. "Yeah, well. You know me." She nodded to him and headed towards the door. "I agree with Thea. Don't stay here for too long. The weather might turn bad."

"I won't," he repeated, "You be careful out there. No speeding whatsoever."

"I take good care of myself, thank you very much," Jez laughed. She waved and left the diner.

Thierry sighed to himself and looked out the window across from him. Jezebel's motorcycle light, which reminded him of a Cyclops's eye, was almost gone from his sight. Geez, that girl better slow down, especially now that the roads were slippery with water.

"I should head home," he told himself while stretching. He headed to the back of the kitchen to put his coat on top of his uniform, and cursed when he realized he didn't have an umbrella. He pulled the diner's keys from his pocket as he slung his duffel bag full of his casual clothes (he didn't feel like changing) on his shoulder.

Exiting the kitchen, he grabbed the remote from the counter and turned the television off. A tune that he didn't recognize was stuck in his head, and he kept on humming the same tune over and over again as he turned the lights off. He flipped the _CLOSED_ sign on the entrance and closed the door behind him. He locked the door and was about to head over to his car when another car pulled into the parking lot. He was ready to tell the driver that the diner was closed, but then his conscience got the better of him.

They were supposed to close the diner two hours from now, however, because they just _felt_ like closing early, they shut the diner early. Thierry sighed and prepared to open the diner again. The driver in the car honked at him and rolled down the window. It showed a beautiful girl with blonde hair and grey eyes, an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry, I thought it didn't close until later tonight," she said with a warm laugh.

"We don't," Thierry replied with a laugh of his own. "I let my employees go earlier than usual because we didn't expect any more customers to come." And then he added, "If you need something, I can fix something up for you real quick."

"You don't mind?" she asked hopefully. "I just wanted to eat a quick dinner before the Super Bowl. This was the nearest place I knew of."

"Alright, I'll open the diner again," Thierry told her. "Go ahead and park your car."

Five minutes later, Thierry was making his way to the kitchen, his coat left behind the counter on top of his duffel bag. Through the kitchen window, he could see the blonde girl making herself comfortable on the stool while watching the television. And all it showed were more things about the Super Bowl.

"What would you like?" he asked her as he prepared the pans.

"Um," the blonde girl looked at the menu and quickly picked her choice, "the breakfast meal, please."

"Scrambled or sunny side up?" Thierry asked, putting the ingredients near him. He poured vegetable oil (he liked to keep the meals for their customers as healthy as possible) onto the pan.

"Scrambled, please," she answered.

"One breakfast order coming right up," he said with a smile. The blonde girl smiled back and turned back to the television.

For some reason, he wanted to keep talking to her—although perhaps it was because he was used to people talking around him or to him while he was doing something. Or maybe it was because he goes home to an empty and silent apartment every night.

"Are you new here?" he asked, surprising his beautiful customer.

The customer jumped a little and nodded, a light blush covering her cheeks. "Yeah, I just moved a few days ago. And I've heard from my colleague about this diner."

"Ah," Thierry mused. He placed the finished scrambled eggs on the plate and put bacon into the pan. "What's the impression of this tiny area on you so far?" He went over to the toaster to heat up two slices of white bread.

"I like it," the girl replied. "It's somewhat different from where I came from."

"Oh?" _Fssssh_. He flipped the bacons.

"Yeah, where I lived in Montana . . . it was similar but kind of different. More trees."

Thierry laughed. "Ah, nature. It must be nice." He turned the stove off and placed the bacons on the plate, the toaster dinging at the same time. He grabbed some butter from the fridge and put some on the slices of bread.

"It is. I miss it," his customer sighed. "I miss my mom and my best friend the most though."

"Yeah? Are you staying in this area temporarily or . . ."

"It depends. I might just stay here forever," his customer laughed. Thierry pushed through the doors with the plate on his right hand, and a knife and fork wrapped in tissue paper in his left.

"Here you go, miss." Thierry placed the plate in front of her and handed her the knife and fork. "What about your drinks?"

"Hot choco, please," the customer said. She blushed as soon as she requested for it. "Ah, sorry, do you have that on your menu?"

"I don't think we do, _but_," Thierry smiled amiably, "since you're the only customer right now, I'll make it an exception."

The girl blushed again and glanced at the name tag on his shirt. "Thank you so much, Thierry."

"No problem," he replied. He was so happy that he didn't change out of his uniform earlier. He made his way back to the kitchen to make the hot choco.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you at this time," she said before she ate her food. "This is really good!"

"It's alright," Thierry laughed. "And thank you. I love pleasing my customers."

Ten minutes later, after chit-chatting (but Thierry didn't ask for her name—well, he attempted not to because he didn't want to be a creep), the blonde girl thanked Thierry and went on to get her wallet . . . only to remember that she left it on her desk. In her apartment.

"_Oh no_," she whispered, covering her face. "I forgot my wallet in my apartment. God, I'm really sorry."

"Oh no worries," Thierry replied with a smile. "You can give me the payment tomorrow."

"I'll do that. Definitely," the girl said while nodding her head vigorously. "I'll wash my dishes too! God, I'm really sorry for the inconvenience."

"It's alright. You don't need to do that-"

"Please let me do it," the girl said. "And I'll definitely pay you back tomorrow morning."

Thierry stared at his customer. Letting a customer do employee work was against every fiber of his body, but this customer was looking at him so insistently that he couldn't refuse. "Although this is against every cell in my body, okay. Sure."

"Thank you," she sighed. She took her dirty dishes in her hands and slid out of the stool. "So I just go through the doors?"

"I'll he—lead you," he said, nodding. He gestured for her to follow him through the doors and led her to the sink. "You know, it's really alright if you just leave it there."

"But I want to do it, really. And I'll pay you back tomorrow." The girl opened the faucet and water forcefully pushed through the small faucet hole, sprinkling them both with cold water. The blonde girl blushed and apologized again. "I'm really sorry! I'm not usually like this, I don't know what's wrong with me tonight," she rambled, bowing her head.

Thierry laughed, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning his hip on side of the sink. "It's really alright, miss."

"Oh, please call me Hannah," she squeaked. "After all the inconvenience I caused, you might as well know my name so you can ban me here or something."

Thierry laughed again, watching his customer—_Hannah_—smile shyly with red cheeks as she continued to wash her dishes. A few brief minutes later, Hannah had finished cleaning and drying the dishes, and Thierry was quite deflated that their time together was almost done.

"Thank you so much," Hannah said for the umpteenth time as she exited the kitchen. Thierry followed after, nodding his head and repeating his "no problem," "you're welcome," and "it's not a big deal" with a smile. Hannah was so adorable.

"I'll be here again tomorrow," she told him while Thierry turned the television off and pulled his duffel bag from underneath the counter. She watched him pull his coat over his lean arms and looked away when he caught her staring. "I'll pay for it and I'll order too," she added. She didn't know why she waited for him to finish up closing the diner, but it was nice. The feeling of watching Thierry worked was indeed very nice.

They were outside the diner now; Thierry locking the diner's entrance and Hannah looking at her shoes with her hands in her pockets.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Thierry said, which made Hannah look up. He was smiling so prettily, so handsomely, her heart fluttered at the sight of it.

"Yeah, definitely," she answered. Without thinking, she extended her hand for him to shake. "It was very nice meeting you, Thierry."

"It's a pleasure, Hannah," he replied as he took her hand and shook it. It must've been in his imagination that he felt something run up his arm when he touched her, but the astonished look in her eyes confirmed his supposedly-imaginations. She withdrew her hand.

"I should go."

"So should I."

It didn't seem like they wanted to part. But they both knew that they had to.

It was Hannah who parted first. "Thanks again, Thierry. I'll see you tomorrow," she said with a friendly smile and wave, before rushing towards her car. Thierry waved back and headed to his car, warming up his car as he watched Hannah drive out of the diner's parking lot with a honk through his rear view mirror.

He smiled to himself, feeling happy that he stayed late again. The young Redferns often told him not to stay too late, but sometimes things like these just happen for a reason.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed this! I started writing this during the Super Bowl, so yeah. Thanks for the reviews guys! :) There's more to come! I just don't write as regularly as before (I didn't even really write regularly to start with!)…


End file.
